mystcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandbox/Old Crafting
= Crafting = This page shows an overview for all of Mystcraft's crafting recipes. For more information on each item, please visit their main page. Books ^ Name ^ Ingredients ^ Input -> Output ^ Description ^ | items:books#Linking Book | Book \\ \\ \\ \\ \\ \\ \\ Leather \\ Link Panel (below) | Before 0.10.4: \\ \\ As of 0.10.4: | Shapeless recipe. Allows the player to link to the same spot where the Linking Book was crafted. \\ \\ \\ \\ \\ \\ As of 0.10.4: Creates an "Unlinked link book", similar to an unactivated map. Take it to the spot you want to link to, and "use" (default right click). | | items:books#Descriptive Book | Book + Feather | 0.9.x:\\ \\ 0.10.x\\ | 0.8 and 0.9: Shapeless recipe. Allows the player to write and link to new ages.\\ \\ 0.10: Now use a Book Binder. (below) \\ \\ 0.10.4: Now requires a Link Panel (below) as the first page. | | items:books#Notebook | 0.8 and 0.9:\\ 9 Paper in a 3x3. \\ \\ 0.10: 3 leather in a V | 0.9.x:\\ \\ 0.10.x: | Acts as a repository for all learned writing:symbols. | | items:books#Folder | 0.11.x:\\ One Leather in the top middle slot, one String on the middle edge, and one leather on the bottom middle | | Folders function much like notebooks before, useful for organizing and ordering a set of writing:symbols | | items:books#Portfolio | 0.11.x:\\ Three Leather on top, one String on the middle edge, and three Leather on the bottom | | Portfolios hold sorted collections of pages, allowing easy tracking of a symbol collection (akin to a CCG). | | Ink Vial | (shapeless)\\ 2 ink sacs + water bottle \\ OR water bucket + ink sacs + glass bottle. \\ \\ Any other black dye can also be used.| \\ | Used in the writing desk and ink mixer to create pages. | | Linking Panel | Ink vial + paper at the Ink Mixer | | Used to make linking books and descriptive books. | Blocks ^ Name ^ Ingredients ^ Input -> Output ^ Description ^ | Writing Desk | Wooden Planks + Feather + Glass Bottle | | Allows player to view, write, and copy writing:symbols into Descriptive Books and Notebooks, or onto blank pages. | | Linkbook Stand | Wooden Planks and Sticks | | Allows players to display items:books and link with them. | | Lectern | Wooden Planks and Sticks | | Allows players to display items:books and link with them. | | Link Modifier | 0.9 only: 8 Diamond Blocks around a Gold Block | | Allows the player to set special properties for their items:books.\\ \\ This recipe has been disabled as of 0.10.0.00. Future releases will allow for crafting the traits this block allows. This block is not being removed from the game, as it is a valuable debug tool. In 0.10 the block is available in creative mode, or from NEI, TMI, or the "give" command. | | items:Book Receptacle | Crystal | | Holds a single book, and allows ages:linking#Portals to open. | | Book Binder | Wooden Planks + Iron Ingots. | | Allows players to bind blank Descriptive Books to write new ages.\\ \\ Can also be used to bind pages with symbols written on them in order to bind an already-written book. \\ \\ General mechanism: Leather (1) plus paper or symbols (any amount) yields a descriptive book. \\ See Writing your First Age| | items:ink-mixer | Wooden Planks + Stone + Glass Bottle | | Used to create linking panel pages. See items:ink-mixer for details. |